


Beauty in Depth

by Beloved_bird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternative Timeline, Complete, F/M, M/M, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Mpreg, Oneshot, Out of Character, POV Harry Potter, Powerful!Harry Potter, Slight Weasley Bashing, Tom riddle dies, Voldemort Dies, Weasley Bashing, Werewolf Draco Malfoy, Young Harry Potter, harry kills voldemort, powerful!Harry, the half blood prince’s journal, two way mirrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beloved_bird/pseuds/Beloved_bird
Summary: Harry Potter grew up with his Papa, Sirius Black and his Dad Remus Lupin. After defeating Voldemort at three months he finds that he's rather overwhelmed by the idea of Voldemort. Having a werewolf as a father and an auror as a papa, he's left alone a lot. What happens when Voldemort returns? What happens when he defeats Voldemort and has a friendship with Narcissa Malfoy.Harry POV for my work Beauty and the Beast





	Beauty in Depth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [belliska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belliska/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Beauty and the Beast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534479) by [Beloved_bird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beloved_bird/pseuds/Beloved_bird). 



Since the time Harry could remember he’d lived with his Papa and Dad and Leto. From what he could make out his parents had been murdered and his Papa, Sirius Black, had taken over guardianship. Of course Papa was an auror so that made it difficult when he went away.

Kreacher had apparently taken to him as soon as he had come, but Papa didn’t trust the elf to take care of him for weeks on end. That had led, when he was around one, to Dad coming over. Dad, some people knew him as Remus, had loved Papa from a young age, and so they were married. Harry had seen pictures of him being the ring-bearer so he knew it to be true, he just couldn’t imagine his parents not being together. Of course Leto was there as well and told him the story when he couldn’t sleep.

Of course Dad was sick, a werewolf he told him. So he spent the full moons in the basement of Grimmuald place.

Papa was away a lot, but one time he came home and looked strange.

“It’s called a buzz cut, cub” Papa had told him.

“Why did you get it?” Harry asked, Papa liked his hair long.

“It’s a part of the uniform, apparently my hair was not befitting of an auror.” Papa said.

And so Harry had demanded for his hair to be buzzed as well, to show solidarity.

Two days later came the full moon, and Harry had asked his Papa if he could sleep with him. Leto had to stay in his tank. Dad knew that he was rather loud as a werewolf, so Papa sometimes let him stay in their bed during those nights.

In the morning when he woke up he walked by the full-length mirror in his parents’ bedroom and had screamed. His broken sobs hiding in Kreachers room had apparently drawn his Papa.

“What’s wrong cub?” Papa asked him.

“I saw the bad man.” Harry sobbed.

“What bad man?” Papa asked.

“The one that killed Lily and James.” Harry sobbed harder. His biological parents were just that, biological. He saw them more as an aunt and uncle who passed away than his parents.

“Where?” Papa asked.

“In your bedroom.” Papa took him by the hand and led him to their bedroom.

“Where?” Papa asked at the door.

“In the mirror.” Harry replied.

“There’s nothing here cub” Papa said as he looked in the mirror. Harry hesitantly stepped into the room to see himself and Papa reflected in the mirror.

“Where’d he go?” Harry asked.

“It was probably your imagination, along with the new haircut cub.” Papa said.

Immediately Harry’s hair grew to shoulder length and Papa clapped.

“Remy!” he called down the stairs. “Our Harry’s done accidental magic!” Papa sounded so proud that Harry vowed he would keep his long hair for as long as possible.

oOo

Papa and Dad were very private people, Dad was friends with a family called the Weasleys and took Harry there occasionally. Harry found it odd that they all shared a last name.

Harry found the Weasleys to be loud. There was Bill, who had a booming voice. Charlie who was slightly quieter but his friend Tonks made up for that. Then Percy, who Harry found the most enjoyable. The twins, who made Harry dizzy. Ron, who was nice enough but only liked to talk about quidditch, which Harry found tiresome. Finally Ginny, who Harry disliked immediately when she told him he had girl hair, and when she told him only Slytherins had snakes as pets. Right in front of Leto too!

So when they visited the Weasley household Harry sat in Percy’s room and read his books.

It was here that he found his thirst for knowledge. So naturally when Percy came home from his first year of Hogwarts Harry read his schoolbooks.

A month later he found himself through the books, so he asked Charlie if he could borrow his, rather shyly.

Charlie and Bill put all of their old school books in Percy’s room after that and Harry found a wealth of knowledge that he would have never known. He even managed to get his Dad to lecture him on defense against the dark arts when the three eldest Weasley’s went back to school.

oOo

Poppy Pomfrey was one of his Dad’s friends as well. She was the mediwitch at Hogwarts and when Harry asked, she let him watch her spell work and read her texts from school.

He also met Albus Dumbledore at Hogwarts, whom he liked very much. The man always offered him lemon-drops and let him borrow any text he wanted from the library over the summer. Sometimes, Harry would even stay at Hogwarts for the day while his Dad went to do whatever it is Dads do.

It was one such occasion that Harry met Severus Snape

Harry was seven and rather blindly following a snake named Landon through the castle. Well a snake painting at least. The kids were out for the summer and most of the portraits were all too happy for the reprieve from questions. Landon though, he seemed extremely happy for Harry’s company. 

Harry did not know that animals could speak. His owl certainly couldn’t, but Leto could, so he wondered if maybe it was a reptilian thing. So anyway on his third trip to Hogwarts Albus hadn’t been able to take him to the library but he assured the headmaster that he could find his way there. Luckily he found Landon, for otherwise he’d surely be lost. 

Landon had barely hissed a warning when he all of a sudden plowed into a man. Luckily the man was sturdier than he looked, so he stayed upright while Harry landed of his bum. 

“Sorry sir.” He said as he brushed off his legs. “I wasn’t looking.”

“Obviously.” The man sneered. “What are you doing in the castle? Classes are out.”

“Oh. Poppy ran out of medical texts so Albus lets me visit the library and borrow the books while the students don’t need them.”

“Why not go to flourish and blotts?” Snape asked 

“Because I’ve read through the books there already.”

“All of them?” Snape drawled

“Yes.”

“Even potions?”

“Yes sir. Though I’ve only done theory. Not old enough to brew.”

“Nonsense. If Albus is letting you into the castle you’re old enough to brew.”

“I’ll have to ask my parents.”

“I’ll send a patronus. Names?” 

“Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.”

If Snape had anything bad to say about that he didn’t voice it to the young boy. He sent a patronus off to both men and then led Harry to the dungeons. 

“So a son of the marauders. Should I expect a Gryffindor terror in a few years?”

“Papa says I’m more likely to be a Ravenclaw. But Dad said I could be in any of the houses.”

Before Snape could respond a wolf patronus showed up relaying. “Severus. Take care of him. Hopefully he inherited Lily’s talent” in his Dads voice. 

“Cool. Can’t wait to do that.” 

“You can’t do it yet?”

“Like I said. Theory. I don’t have a wand. I’m seven.” 

“But. You read all of the curriculum already? Should that not be grounds for a wand?”

“Meh. Doesn’t matter. I’m working on convincing Kreacher to teach me house elf magic. Then I won’t need a wand.”

“Slytherin mind. But also Ravenclaw. I eagerly await your sorting. Hmm haven’t caught your name.”

“Harry.”

“Harry Black or Harry Lupin?”

“Harry Potter.”

Snape stopped for a second before a shaggy dog patronus showed up “Snivellous. Apologies for the name. I would very much appreciate you teaching Harry potions. Hopefully he’s nothing like James. Otherwise you’ll have a great explosion in your future” 

“Snivellous?”

“Your parent’s nickname for me I’m afraid.”

“He won’t use it again. Unless you don’t mind. They call me cub.” 

“So you’re Lily’s son?”

“Well yes. But I consider her more of an aunt. Only knew her for three months and the only memories I have of her are nightmares of her death.” 

“Hmmm. I may be able to help with that if you’d like. I knew her growing up.”

“That would be nice. Not sure if it’ll make me feel differently for her though. Although she did give her life for mine.”

Thus began the friendship of Harry Potter and Severus Snape. On Thursdays in the summer Harry would go to Hogwarts, and Saturday’s in the school year Snape would come to Grimmauld to teach Harry Potions. And he was one of the best students he had, better than his godson even. 

oOo

Leto and Landon, it turned out, were not able to talk. Harry was a parselmouth, which was explained when he brought Leto to meet Landon at Hogwarts. Snape was wary of this development but his parents seemed alright with it.

Landon ended up taking Harry to a bathroom, where he could go no further. And Harry was able to get down what Landon named “The Chamber of Secrets” it turned out to be rather empty, other than the carcass of a long dead basilisk and an interesting cup that Harry took with him and hid under his bed.

oOo

Another trip to the castle looking for a book led him to a room, the room didn’t appear for a while and in the room Harry found a pretty tiara, which he took with him, along with a rather old copy of one of his favorite books The Tales of Beedle and the Bard. He hid the tiara in the back of his closet and promptly forgot about it as he read the tale of three brothers.

oOo

And so, when Harry was ten he found he had rather a lot of knowledge already. Albus told him that he might not even need to come to Hogwarts, with his somewhat vast knowledge.

Harry thought about this, he really did. At Hogwarts he would be in the same year as Ginny, so for Yule he asked his parents for one thing, to not attend a wizarding school the next year, and have private tutors instead.

Papa was outraged, he had made great friends at Hogwarts and he wanted the same for his son. But Dad had seen the way Ginny treated Harry and was rather worried for his boy.

Harry had kept the promise he had made when he was four, his hair hung down to his waist, and no further. It hung in loose black waves that he was sure would be completely unmanageable were it short. His eyelashes were thick, and his eyes the color of avada kedavre. His skin was tanned, for he loved to garden but it was clear to his Dad that he had gotten his mother’s lithe frame.

Dad and Papa argued about this rather a lot, but on June 4th, 1992 they found the decision was made for them. Voldemort was back.

That was the day that his parents allowed him to see the memory of Lily and James’ death.

oOo

Sirius went to Peter’s house on Samhain, he wandered the small hovel, and found the lack of a struggle rather odd. Were they wrong to trust their childhood friend? He decided he’d rather be safe than sorry, and so he went to Godrics Hollow.

Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw. The door was opened without force, but James’ body was strewn across the stairs, his hazel eyes, once full of life, were devoid of recognition. Sirius sidestepped the body of one of his best friends and made his way up the rather squeaky stairs.

The door, he recognized as Harry’s bedroom and he could see that it was blown in. Lily lay face down, body strewn awkwardly against the floor. The one blessing, young Harry was still asleep, even though he had a rather large cut on his forehead.

“Revelio” Sirius cast and he realized the young boy had a sleeping charm cast on him, a rather strong one. Must have been Lily. He quickly picked the small boy up, before accioing his parent’s wands and the photos in the house before making his way outside.

Once outside he saw the large, unmistakable figure of Rubeus Hagrid.

“Hagrid.”

“Sirius”

“What are you doing here?”

“Albus has made arrangements with Petunia for Harry to stay there.”

“But I’m his legal guardian.”

“He feels it would be better for young Harry to be raised in the muggle world.”

“Well that’s not his decision, I’ll speak with him”

And with that, Sirius apparated to Hogwarts, he had left his motorbike, so hopefully Hagrid would make it back. He didn’t even notice the small snake that had slithered its way up his right leg.

He made his way through the halls of Hogwarts, which were luckily mostly devoid of students, although there was one couple making out in an alcove that he likely startled.

He made it to the headmaster’s office, but he didn’t know the password. He was in luck though, Albus was making his way down.

“You betrayed them!” Albus yelled as he pulled his wand.

“Cast it” Sirius said, Albus looked confused.

“Leglimens”

_“I’m the obvious choice James, Wormtail is the better option.”_

_“You’d rather die than betray us, I trust you.”_

_“If we make wormtail the secret keeper he’ll come after me, I won’t have the information he needs, which will hopefully buy you all enough time to get somewhere safe.”_

_“But-“_

_“No buts, if people think it’s me you have a far better chance.”_

“Wormtail” Albus’ voice was the hardest he’d ever heard it. “So, young Harry can grow up in the wizarding world?” Sirius nodded. “I’m afraid you’ll have to be rather careful with your friends from now on.”

“Ah!” Sirius screamed.

“What?”

“A snake?” Sirius wondered as the snake wrapped around the form of young Harry. “Get away from him!” But the snake bit him in the process. “Damnit, fine, you protect him with your life.” And Sirius could have sworn the snake nodded at him.

oOo

And so Harry learned where Leto had come from. With the return of Voldemort Harry couldn’t have attended Hogwarts even if he’d wanted to. Albus’ last action was to remove Harry’s location and signature from the magical registry before he died at the hand of Voldemort.

Albus’ death hit him pretty hard, but he barely had time to grieve before Voldemort visited them in July.  

oOo

On July 4th Voldemort came to visit his Dad, Harry hid up in his room but it seemed that Voldemort had sensed him and so Dad called him down.

“Hello” the man greeted. “You are?”

“That’s my daughter, Zoe” Dad cut in.

“Ah, how did you come by her?” Voldemort asked.

“She was left on our doorstep, a squib.” Dad explained.

“Hmmm” Voldemort said, the he saw Leto. “A girl with a love for snakes?”

_Hello there_

_Hi_

_Who is your master?_

Leto didn’t respond, she curled tighter around his neck.

_I can speak with you, how about you come with me?_

_I will stay with my young one, I have been with master since hatching stage._

Harry tried not to react to the small snakes words.

“It seems you have won the snakes loyalty, squib. Do not disgrace me with your presence again.”

Harry walked as quickly as he could back upstairs.

He couldn’t hear the conversation, but Dad told him that he would be taking a position at Hogwarts.

Snape came by later that day, he was made headmaster, though he would have to pretend to hate Dad while he was at the school, and he could no longer teach Harry potions. But he did give him a rather interesting copy of a potions book, which was his while he was in school and Harry treasured it.

oOo

Harry was able to go to Diagon with Mrs. Weasley to get a wand, but other than that he was not allowed magic, and when one Mr. Malfoy slipped something into Ginny’s bag, Harry stole it.

So upon September 1st Harry found that his Dad was away for most of the weekdays and his Papa was at work. Kreacher saw the light depression his charge was in and deigned to show him what Regulas had asked him to rid the world of.

The locket fascinated young Harry, and he found quite the aura of dark magic surrounding it. Apparently it was something of Voldemort’s, and it felt vaguely familiar to him. He remembered the book he stole and put the two together. Using a spell he had made up, he could see that the two objects held the same bit of something that he couldn’t identify.

He found himself rather bored, without the extensive libraries at his disposal he had nothing to do, and finally Kreacher conceded to teach him house elf magic.

Harry didn’t know how, but one day he learned of what the objects were and so he knew there were more.

Harry had been taught, when he was younger by none other than Walburgha black of the sacred 28, and so he found who he thought to be the heir of the gaunt line, and the same person as Lord Voldemort. He visited the dilapidated shack when he was 12 to find another artifact like the diary.

It wasn’t until he was 13 and cleaning his room that he found the diary and tiara, and he recognized that they were the same as the ring. The next trip his Papa went on he cast fiend fire and destroyed all five objects he had.

Kreacher told him that he felt a rather similar thing in Harry, so Harry looked deep within his core to see the same object, but he didn’t know how to get it out. Just before the end of the schoolyear Harry realized that he needed to get it done. Voldemort had decided the next year he would take over Headmastership and he knew that would be his opportunity.

Harry didn’t think of the spell avada kedavre as dark, Albus had cast it on Grindelwald who had terrorized the world. He rather believed it was a last resort, when wizards lost their sanity and since he hadn’t learned that such a spell was dark he had no qualms about casting it on the part of his soul that didn’t belong.

oOo

The next school year Harry wondered if there were any more of whatever the dark things were, he thought probably one more would be right. He decided that Voldemort must keep the last one near him, and planned his invasion on the castle.

He figured no one would care should he sneak in using house elf apparition on the last day before Christmas holidays, and if he got hurt both Snape and Dad would be there. It also didn’t hurt that Leto had passed and her last words were _kill that Lord._ Harry’s grief for his familiar and his resolve to save his world drove him to do what needed to be done.

And so he found himself in the Kitchens of Hogwarts on December 17th, 1995. A snake was attempting to eat a house elf and he had no problem casting avada kedavre on her. He saw the darkness of her soul and realized this was another piece of that dark magic.

He made his way to the great hall, he sensed more than one werewolf before casting the same spell on the man who terrorized his world. And he felt no different afterwards, he promptly apparated home.

His Papa and Dad were none too happy with him, but they were glad to be rid of the evil man. Snape offered him a spot at Hogwarts in the coming term, but Harry thought that he had learned enough and would rather spend his time in the garden.

oOo

It wasn’t until October 1st of 1996 and a beautiful woman tumbled out of his floo that he used madam pomfrey’s knowledge to heal her. Of course he’d never used the spells, so it was rather slow going and the woman took a month before she spoke to any of them.

Lady Malfoy was very nice, slightly cold, but she never said a bad word about anyone. She tended to worry about her son, a werewolf on the full moons when she could hear Dad in the basement, but other than that, Harry could not see her fear.

Lady Malfoy told him stories of her gardens, but when she had the strength nearly a year after her arrival, the wards would not let her in.

Harry thought maybe a house elf would respond to her, but she told him they all thought she was dead. When Harry mentioned her son, she clammed up.

Lady Malfoy was alright while her son, Lord Malfoy was in school, but in the summer she worried. Snape informed her of his arrival upon seventh year and once again she was alright, but come that summer Snape told the Black household that Lord Malfoy’s heart seemed cold and was less than receptive to anyone.

So Harry took it upon himself to make sure that Lord Malfoy was alright. He visited the gardens on August 13th, and was surprised when he sensed the werewolf behind him.

“Who are you?” Lord Malfoy asked.

“Harry.” He responded coolly as he turned around, werewolves could be rather territorial.

“And Harry, how did you get onto my property?” Lord Malfoy drawled 

With a pop Kreacher appeared next to him. “You mustn’t be here Harry. The house elf ways were not taught to you so you could come here.” And they weren’t, they were taught to him to get passed the wards of Hogwarts.

“But the gardens are rather lovely. Are they not Kreacher?” He asked innocently, because he had the information he needed for Lady Malfoy, but Kreacher scowled. “Apologies Lord Malfoy. I’ll be going now. I had heard of your gardens and felt I had to come.” And so he went home.

He relayed to Lady Malfoy, or Narcissa as she now insisted, that her son was fine and she was grateful for that.

oOo

It was nearly a week later when Narcissa asked him to visit the gardens again. He lounged on a bench that was her favorite, it had a beautiful view of the landscape so that she might see the garden that she missed so much. He had brought his potions book with him, but that would do Narcissa no good.

It could have been an hour, or merely five minutes later when Lord Malfoy greeted him with “Harry”

He smiled, but he knew he shouldn’t be there and promptly disapparated. It wasn’t until that night when he changed into pajamas that he realized the book he treasured most was gone, but he knew he couldn’t go back to get it. He cried himself to sleep but knew the book was lost to him forever.

oOo

Three days after that fateful night he apparated to the center of the Malfoy maze. He thought Lord Malfoy may need a friend, and he may be able to get his book back if they were friends and so when Lord Malfoy showed up in the Gardens he asked “Ready for a friend?”

Lord Malfoy did not hesitate before saying “No” and Harry was so upset that he promptly left.

He didn’t realize until the next day that the mirror was even in his robe pocket. Papa had given it to him when he was younger to talk with him on nights he was away and so was Dad. He felt rather sad to have lost such a special thing, but Papa gave him the second one and told him that it might help him be friends with Lord Malfoy.

oOo

It was nearly a month later when he heard “Harry, what shall I do with you?” from the mirror and pulled it out to see Lord Malfoy’s face.

He was so surprised that he responded with “be my friend” before looking at the beautiful man. He wondered if the man would accept his friendship.

To his great surprise the mean asked “Come to me?” and so he showed up in the middle of the maze, where Lord Malfoy happened to be sitting.

He took the time to study the Lord, for he knew Narcissa would appreciate a glance at her son. He was tall, over six feet, with blonde hair to his shoulders and steel grey eyes. He was pretty muscular, probably due to his lycanthropy and had fair skin. “Lord Malfoy” he greeted when he realized those eyes were on his face.

“Harry.” Lord Malfoy replied “How did you get passed my wards?”

Harry grinned. Such a simple question with such a complex answer, so he simply said “House elf magic” and began to walk out of the maze.  

“House elf magic?’ Lord Malfoy asked and Harry nodded. Harry was sure the Lord didn’t know what he meant, for most wizards underestimated house elves, but he didn’t elaborate.

“And the Mirror?” Lord Malfoy asked.

“The Marauders.” Harry stated.

“How does it work?” Lord Malfoy asked.

Harry didn’t actually know so he just said “Magic” and continued walking taking in the scenery for Narcissa.

Sometime later Lord Malfoy’s stomach growled and he said “Must be time for supper” and Harry realized he had left without telling anyone where he was going. He locked eyes for a second with Lord Malfoy then nodded, and went home.

He was berated for his lack of manners, but thought it was worth it when Narcissa emerged from the pensive with a smile on her face.

oOo

Lord Malfoy called him through the Mirror and was so surprised that he said “Draco” before looking at the man. It became clear that the man had nothing more to say, so he nodded and put the mirror in a drawer before going back to his guest. The pattern repeated for a long time and Harry was quite surprised when Lord Malfoy asked him to lunch on November 4th.

The house elves quite liked him, and called him Master Potter, at which point he realized that Lord Malfoy must not know who he was, since his eyes widened.

“Harry Potter?” Lord Malfoy asked incredulously.

Harry blushed, but nodded.

“And what did I do to become a friend of the great Harry Potter?” Lord Malfoy asked, and Harry felt a smile come over his face. “I feel close to you, seeing as we both lost our parents”

Harry was incensed. He hadn’t even tried to look for Narcissa! She couldn’t get back to her home. “You may not want to assume your mother dead. I hear she was a rather formidable force.” And he left. He was not quite surprised when Lord Malfoy called him through the mirror, and he picked up, but said nothing.

And so on November 14th Harry was told that Lord Malfoy would be changing the wards to allow his mother access, should she be alive, and Narcissa was overjoyed.

Harry watched Narcissa leave, but he missed her company after just an hour and followed her to the Manor. Her face brightened and he hugged her. When Lord Malfoy hugged her after that, he found that he had rather deep feelings for the man.

oOo

The next day Harry came to visit Narcissa again, and to his surprise Lord Malfoy gave him the Malfoy Library. Narcissa had told him of the vast collection of books and his smile must have been huge. That was the day that he knew with certainty that he loved Draco, but he knew that his feelings weren’t returned.

For many days leading up to Yule, Harry spent his time in the library sitting near Narcissa, reading some book or another. One day Lord Malfoy asked him if to join him for Yule, but Papa and Dad had already made plans, so he told him that. He did manage to find a rather nice pair of cufflinks to send to Lord Malfoy along with the gift of earrings he had for Narcissa.

Yule was lovely, but he found himself missing the company of the Malfoys, and so on the day after Yule he got back into the routine of going to the Library. If Lord Malfoy noticed, he didn’t say anything. But Narcissa told him that she was glad for his company.  

“Do you have plans for the spring equinox?” Lord Malfoy asked him one day.

“Not unless, you’re asking me to join you?” He replied, half joking.

To his surprise Lord Malfoy said “Yes I am.”

“Then I do, thank you.” And if Harry had a small smile on his face for the rest of the day, only Narcissa called him on it.

oOo

So, March 20th, 1999 found the three unlikely companions together celebrating the equinox.

On the summer solstice Harry found that he was sad he would not see the man for his birthday but to his surprise Lord Malfoy asked him if he had plans for the day.

He replied sarcastically “Are you throwing me a birthday party Lord Malfoy?”

But Lord Malfoy said, “Yes I am.”

And he couldn’t help but say, “Good.”

Harry left and told Lord Malfoy that he couldn’t be in contact for the days leading up to his birthday. He knew he was getting too close to the man, maybe the ten days would help cool his hormones.

oOo

Harry woke up to a nearly empty house on his birthday. The only other inhabitant being Kreacher. Kreacher did make him pancakes, and he read his favorite children’s book before apparating to the middle of the maze at noon.

Lord Malfoy looked stunning in a pair of black trousers, a white button up and a blue overcoat and a white ribbon around his blonde hair. While walking through the garden harry noticed fire lily’s, his favorite flower and Lord Malfoy cut one before putting it into his braid.

Harry was delighted with the snow, his parents had never done such a thing before, and they told him it was Draco’s idea.

He repeatedly thanked the lord, who finally had enough and told him if he didn’t stop he would take him over his knee. Harry blushed at the image and wondered if he should say the words, for he could actually imagine that being rather pleasant.  

After a lunch with his favorite lasagna and a delicious cake Lord Malfoy took him to a part of the manor he had never been before. He led him to a beautiful suite of rooms done in blue tones and told him “It’s yours” and he couldn’t resist hugging the man whom he loved and smiling up into his face.

He spent that night at the manor and was rather pleased the next morning when he saw Lord Malfoy at the breakfast table. He found himself wishing that it could be that way always.

Lord Malfoy was rather aloof with him for the next few days and Harry found he was hurt. But Kreacher told him to apparate to the spot in the garden where they first met.

When he saw Draco on one knee holding out a ring he was overjoyed and began to cry into his chest.

oOo

And so on October 23rd, 1999 a year after that had met, the two had a small ceremony in the middle of a maze.

Harry still had trouble on Samhain and Draco let him lay in bed. Harry found himself asking what Draco thought of children and when the man hugged him tighter and said “I would love them” he sobbed openly. Draco had almost immediately gotten a potion from his stores, and Harry knew it took, for how could it not after their frantic coupling.

oOo

And so the summer solstice, June 20th, 2000 found them welcoming their daughter, Lyra into the world. Harry loved the child with all of his heart. She had Draco’s bone structure and his hair. He wondered what color her eyes would be, and when they turned grey at nine months, Harry asked his husband for a second child.

When Caelum was welcomed into the world on December 21st, 2001 he decided his husband deserved to hear the story of his childhood. The love that shown in his eyes was worth it and their tale lived on, with the descendants of the Potter-Malfoys, but it varied depending on which one of them told it.


End file.
